


信而受洗的

by hebihiddinggrass



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Other, 戰鯊, 澤田綱吉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebihiddinggrass/pseuds/hebihiddinggrass
Summary: 「信而受洗的，必然得救。」（馬太福音16:16）
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 1





	信而受洗的

**Author's Note:**

> 【再修版】

細長的火山熔岩慢慢的流動，空氣中充滿樹木草枝被燃起的氣味。史庫瓦羅不禁停下腳步，凝神看著從地縫中燒起的小小的火焰。XANXUS穿過當地人警示的呼喊和一群看似觀光客的嬉鬧往上走去，回頭就看到史庫瓦羅望著岩漿發呆。史庫瓦羅將一頭長髮盤起，塞進扁帽裡面，被墨鏡擋住大半臉的他看起來像是個好奇的孩子在觀察自然現象。  


「喂。」XANXUS出聲喚回史庫瓦羅注意，兩人又繼續往坡道上走。  


蒸騰的火山熱氣遮蔽了視線，史庫瓦羅沒有來過這裡，也不知道XANXUS要去哪，但他隱約的感覺到這裡是XANXUS過去的一部分。他們一路從還有觀光客聚集的喧囂走到只餘史庫瓦羅偶爾踩斷枯枝的清脆聲音。沿著依稀可見的獸徑走進樹叢中，附著灰塵的枝條無數次擦著身體而過，史庫瓦羅一邊慶幸還好有把頭髮塞進帽子裡，一邊努力跟上XANXUS越走越快的腳步，最後出現在面前的是一幢矮房的後門。XANXUS盯著灰土色的建築半晌，直接轉開門把進房。房子似乎久未人居，史庫瓦羅被激起的灰塵嗆咳不止，室內採光很差，灰濛濛的沒辦法看清屋內全貌。XANXUS只打量了屋內一下，就開了前門出去。從正門出去之後映入眼簾的是一個小小的聚落，大小不同的矮房四處林立，卻安靜的恐怖。  


「怎麼到處都沒人。」史庫瓦羅嘟囔，見XANXUS看著手機沒理他，便趁機跑進幾戶人家家中。一如史庫瓦羅所料，全村像是經歷了什麼緊急撤離似的空蕩，他甚至看到有戶人家晾在外面的衣服已經沾滿灰塵。

受洗儀式簡單而隆重。  


**「可是他說，『主對我主說：你坐在我的右邊， 等我把你的敵人放在你的腳下做腳凳。』 「因此，以色列全家都當確實知道：被你們釘上十字架的這位耶穌，神已經委任他為主、為基督了。」**  


史庫瓦羅並沒有很專注地聽著那老倒縮的主教以跟年齡不相符的洪亮嗓音唱誦經文。他和其他人一樣低著頭，坐第一排沒得將手放在前排長椅，只能交疊置於腿上。左手食指無聲的伸直，又蜷曲。新義肢與他很契合，這大概是用到目前最快上手的一具。只要肌肉輕輕的動作就可以做到細膩而及時的反應，比前一副好得太多。原本只是和澤田用義大利文閒聊時隨口抱怨舊義肢兩句，沒想到隔幾天就有新成立的技術部上門，連老大的也一起換了。史庫瓦羅真的忘記他們還未上任的第十代首領有個過於雞婆的個性。

**「……對彼得和其餘的使徒說：「弟兄們，我們當怎樣行？」 彼得說：「你們各人要悔改，奉耶穌基督的名受洗，叫你們的罪得赦，就必領受所賜的聖靈……」**  


主教的腔調有些奇妙，史庫瓦羅懷疑澤田綱吉到底聽得懂多少，他的語言學習和他的成長速度一樣慢，聽著他結結巴巴的日常問好就讓人想嘆息。史庫瓦羅快速的瞥過隔壁排幾個身高明顯抽高不少的守護者，以及身旁的門外顧問。正當他感慨基因的奧妙時手臂被輕輕的頂了一下。澤田家光注意到不怎麼專心於儀式上的自己，用肘部提醒他不要神遊的太明顯。身旁的跳馬輕輕哼笑，史庫瓦羅不著痕跡的踩了他一腳。 

他跟著XANXUS步行至附近的一處農莊，遠遠便可看見飽滿的紫色寶石垂掛在支架間。因埃特納火山的與詛咒並行的恩惠而使這裡的葡萄成為西西里的瑰寶。理應是採收期的葡萄田同樣也不見任何忙碌的人影。靴底踩過黑灰色的沃土，史庫瓦羅打量著有些年紀的建築。  


「你們來啦？」澤田綱吉拎著一瓶紅酒從大門後探頭，著粗布褲衫的他講著一口當地口音的西西里土話，彷彿是這裡的主人。「我剛好挖到一瓶65年次的Nerello Mascalese，好像不錯。」  


「少來了，你根本不會喝酒。」史庫瓦羅開口嘲諷，跟著XANXUS踏進房子。三人在餐廳落坐，長長的實木桌椅不同其他家具已經覆蓋上一層灰，看來是已經先行整理過。XANXUS一坐下來就翹腳閉眼休息，史庫瓦羅拿掉帽子扔在桌上，銀髮如瀑的瀉下。「有人要跟我解釋一下現在到底要幹嘛嗎？」  


「XANXUS沒跟你說？」澤田綱吉在櫃子裡翻找酒杯，「這間是雷納托家的農莊。」

雷納托這名字史庫瓦羅有印象，是少數幾個澤田綱吉來到西西里後收的親信。遠遠看到過幾次，歲數似乎跟守護者們差不多，和他們的感情也不錯。  
而史庫瓦羅會記得這名字的原因是因為這人上個禮拜被發現在碼頭載浮載沉。  


「要不是雷納托死了，我還真沒機會找到這裡。」拎著三個水晶杯回到座位，澤田綱吉有點不熟練的轉開軟木塞瓶，晶亮的杯子穩穩承接住下墜的深色酒液。

**「……彼得還用許多話作見證，勸勉他們說：「你們當救自己脫離這彎曲的世代！」**  


主教停止讀經，邀請九代首領以代父親的身分上前致詞。雖然義肢趕在儀式前送到，但老大理所當然的還是沒出席。九代首領從他們隔壁排長椅上起身，拐杖的聲音敲打著史庫瓦羅的耳膜。他面對眾人，開始緩慢而清楚的發表感想。「很高興今天能出席即將繼承彭哥列第十代首領澤田綱吉的成人浸禮，也很榮幸各位願意撥空前來參與這神聖的時刻。」他的目光掃過出席者的面孔，在自己身上停留片刻，又很快的轉開。Timoteo使用義文時語調沉穩又帶有十足威嚴感，是史庫瓦羅聽慣了的官腔發言。相較之下使用日語時那種慈祥老爺爺的感覺簡直假惺惺的令人作嘔。  


「……澤田綱吉就如同我兒一般，我將以代父親的身分領他入門…….。」史庫瓦羅放棄去聽老不死說了甚麼。他轉頭越過家光看向坐在隔壁排的澤田綱吉，羽立之年的青年肩膀還沒長開，窄窄的骨架坐在老頭和他的家庭教師坐在一起時才勉強看起來挺拔些。青年注意到他的目光，緊張的對他扯了扯嘴角，然後接在九代後面上台致詞。  


澤田綱吉的標準義大利語致詞出乎史庫瓦羅的預料。速度雖然很慢，但是咬字清晰，發音也漂亮。跟私下談話的破爛程度完全不一樣。跳馬的身體微傾，用拿坡里話低語：「阿綱這小子下了很多苦功喔。」  
史庫瓦羅把束整齊的低馬尾撥到前面往後一靠：「腔調聽起來有點北佬。」用的是西西里話。  
「九代也這麼跟我說過。」澤田家光的聲音小小的從旁邊傳來，日語。「我跟他說學的起來就好管他什麼腔。」  


三人同時看向台上的九代首領，只見那張和善的老顏對著他們挑了挑單邊眉。迪諾有些心虛的坐好，澤田家光對著首領露出了討人厭的傻笑。史庫瓦羅再次將目光放到台上。  


飯廳旁邊陳列了一排穿著華美喪服的地下墓穴人偶，雖然布料都已經褪色，仍然可以看的出來他們原先是鮮豔的紅色。當地人說這些死人偶「有助於安定心神」。不同於西西里巴洛克式的嘻笑或哭臉面孔，這些時間被靜止的人偶們表情木訥，靜靜的盯著闖入主屋的不速之客。  


「......他常跟我說他家的風景有多漂亮酒有多好，雖然我不會喝酒但也被他講的有點心動。我就在想哪天一定要過來喝喝看他家的酒。」澤田綱吉將兩杯推至對面，自己輕啜一口。「噁，好苦。」  


「白癡，你還沒醒酒。」史庫瓦羅和XANXUS動都沒動。  


「欸對，好像是吼。」澤田綱吉抓抓頭，起身往櫥櫃翻找有沒有醒酒瓶。「我對酒真的是一竅不通……雷納托人真的很不錯，我沒事就會他聊天練習口說，他也很有耐心的教我很多事情。獄寺老說我的西西里語的腔調跟本地不太一樣，應該就是因為這樣吧。」  


「講重點。」史庫瓦羅不耐的問，好的不學學壞的，這種彎繞半天還不進入正題的臭老惡習也被澤田綱吉學的淋漓盡致。  


「總之，在和他聊天的時候他提到了原本他家並不富有，但早在他出生前父執輩受了九代首領的賞識，才能讓農莊有這麼大的規模。」  


「雷納托也是臭老頭介紹給你的吧，這就是你之前說的可信資料來源？」史庫瓦羅雙手抱胸輕蔑的質疑。「還有老大過去的資料早就已經被毀的一乾二淨，怎麼確定就是這裡的？」  


「你知道的，」澤田綱吉放棄自己挑選醒酒瓶，轉而打開旁邊零食的袋子，「身為九代首領的兒子總是有些好處。」  


XANXUS哐一聲踢翻旁邊的椅子。  


在熱絡的掌聲中，主教再次走上前詢問幾個受洗必問的問題，澤田綱吉一一答覆，語氣平淡。「......最後，澤田綱吉。」 主教的發音很詭異，但是相信他已經盡力了。「今天您站在主的聖殿及眾人面前，是否已經誠心預備接受主耶穌成為您的主，也就是相信基督是您個人的救贖主嗎? 」  


「受主耶穌恩典，我相信。」  


祝聖清水倒入年代久遠的石盆，在大量蠟燭的照射下熒熒閃光。澤田綱吉彎下腰來側頭靠近水面，九代首領的右手按在澤田綱吉肩上，象徵著整個彭哥列對於下一任首領的支持。主教拿著貝殼形狀的小瓢子，盛水灑在澤田綱吉額上。  


「Lawrence，我因父及子及聖神之名給你付洗。」主教祝禱，手上的動作重複了三次。  


史庫瓦羅早就不記得自己被母親抱在懷裡受洗時的樣子了，他與天主的連結稀薄，甚至還殺過幾名教士。然而若要接任彭哥列卻必須先接受洗禮成為天主教徒，史庫瓦羅打從心裡覺得可笑。不知道這和基督相隔遙遠的日本小鬼在慕道期時是甚麼感想？「我無法想像那群小鬼坐在教堂禱告的樣子。」在某次私人酒會中他聽到旁人這麼說，「他和底下的守護者大部分都不是教徒，也不是西西里人，盡是些Gialla[1]！」  


XANXUS的火焰來自於熔岩銘刻在靈魂裡的印記，那是來自西西里的贈禮。  
無論他們知道與否，每個住在火山腳下的人都受到了Grande mamma的影響。膚色黝黑，顴骨高，肩寬，頭髮烏黑亮麗，手掌比一般人大了一倍。他們在這片受到恩惠且豐饒而便宜的土地辛勤耕種。將棕櫚樹視為富有的象徵而種植在自家後院，即使不一定能看到他們結果的樣子。  


史庫瓦羅覺得澤田綱吉的找死功力日漸進步，他站起來接手尋找酒器的工作，澤田綱吉從旁邊櫃子拿出一個風格不符的黑色文件殼。「我託人找了九代不讓我進去的資料室，裡面沒什麼有直接關聯的文件，不過有這裡的地契影本。」 

「這附近的居民已經不會回來了，我們可以慢慢講。」將文件夾滑到XANXUS面前，澤田綱吉說。「這是在地下室的暗室裡找到的，你看一下。」  


XANXUS睜開眼睛，手指覆上塑膠材質的硬殼封面翻閱。史庫瓦羅找到了大小適合的器具，把三人的紅酒都撈回來倒進曲瓶中，酒的顏色很深，倒進瓶子才看出他原應是殷紅的寶石色。  


「有疑慮的話也可以再驗一次，我也在資料室找到歷代首領的DNA樣本紀錄，天知道他們怎麼保存下來的。」 「不用了。」XANXUS發話，略略沙啞的嗓音。  
「那就是這樣了。」澤田綱吉把文件收回來，「這個地方之後你想怎麼辦？」  


葡萄酒在瓶中汨汨流動，史庫瓦羅嗅到了空氣中除了紅酒的香氣，火山地區特有的硫磺味混著燒焦的臭味正在逐漸佔領屋子裡原本還算清新的空氣。  
XANXUS緩慢的翕動著眼皮，看起來頗有睏意。

「………全燒了。」 

Timoteo為與基督一同重獲新生的澤田綱吉披上白衣，他接過司鐸點好的蠟燭，親手遞給未來的首領。  
主教手持經書念誦，「你已在基督內成為光明之子，應勉勵自己在光明中生活，行動，保持信德，直到基督再來的那一天，能和天上諸聖共迎於天廷。」  


「阿門。」澤田綱吉的聲音迴盪在小小的受洗堂。一滴未被拭乾的水滴從他的下巴落下，在石頭地板暈開。  


「親愛的兄弟姊妹們。」主教宏亮的聲音傳來，「請向全能的天主父祈禱，求他將聖神惠然傾注到這位新領洗的人身上；願聖神以祂豐厚的恩寵，堅強他，並藉祂的傅油，使他相似天主子、基督。」  
史庫瓦羅看著剛剛傳下來的麝香蠟燭，橘黃的火焰如同大空的死氣之火兀自搖曳。他低頭，聽見身旁迪諾小小聲的背誦著經文。雖然眼睛閉上，面前燭光的熱度仍然燙著眼皮，史庫瓦羅恍然想起少年時一定得上的主日學課程，不由得跟著一起頌禱。

**「......你們是世界的光。建在山上的城是不能隱藏的；人點亮了油燈，也不會放在斗 底下，而會放在燈臺上，它就照亮屋子裡所有的人。同樣，你們的光也應當照耀在人前，使他們看見你們的美好工作，就榮耀你們在天上的父。」**

睜眼望向前方，主教已經戴上禮冠，手持權杖準備為澤田綱吉傅油。他用右拇指沾上聖油，在澤田綱吉額上畫下十字。  


「澤田綱吉，請藉此印記，領受天恩聖神。」  


他和XANXUS離開農莊時天色已經近黃昏，視線所及之處全被染上夕陽的顏色。他們抄了近路下山，走到剛來時的岩漿流經處，岩漿已經被推土機匯集成座座小小的金字塔，在頂端噴發出來的化學物質讓他們變成綠色。他好奇走近想細看，被XANXUS喝止。 

「你的頭髮會燒起來，垃圾。」史庫瓦羅才發現那些以為已經成為火山岩的高熱液體只是表面上凝固，炎流覆蓋過的雜草還在冒著小火燃燒。

XANXUS突然蹲下身，往地上一陣翻找，然後撿起一個什麼拋給他，史庫瓦羅反射性的接住。張開手，躺在掌心的是一顆青灰色的石頭，看似普通，仔細看卻會發現質地混著一點石英，在石面閃著一點一點的碎光。

[1] Gialla，義語「黃色」的意思，用在人種稱呼上有蔑稱之意。


End file.
